wrestling_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy KO matches in TNA between 20th of March and Slammiversary
The March 14th episode of Impact brought some hope for the Knockouts. Many directions can be taken here and many routes can be travelled by Creative. Here are the KO matches and events I want to see happen. *Angelina and Velvet are back together as the Beautiful People. Madison has got new star, Brittney as her back up. In a match, Madison sets up Velvet for the Rayne Drop whilst Brittney and Angelina brawl outside the ring. Out runs returning KO, Rosita and hits Madison. Velvet and Rosita gather themselves and begin to beat down on Madison, out comes ODB and saves Madison. MVP comes out as the KO's brawl, with security and breaks them up. Himself and Christy enter the ring and he announces that Christy is the new VP of the Knockouts. He hands the mic to Christy and she states that Velvet, Angelina and Rosita will take on Brittney, Madison and ODB tonight, they have a few minutes to go backstage and strategize. *ODB goes looking for EY and goes to his locker room. She finds his locker with a note pinned to it. It is a love letter signed "''-B x" ''ODB slams the locker and runs out. In their strategy meeting, ODB pins Brittney against the locker and asks if she was the one who sent her husband a love letter. Brittney denies it and Madison said that she saw Brooke sneaking into the mens locker room earlier but Madison tells ODB to use her anger in the match and to take out Angelina the best she can. *The "anti-" Beautiful People (Brittney, Madison and ODB) win when ODB pins Rosita. Christy comes out and congratulates Madison, Brittney and ODB. She says they are now ready to restart the TNA Knockout Tag Team Division. Rosita takes the mic "I'm happy to be back and all. But, Velvet, Angelina. I'm out. I have my own business with the Tag Division. Let me welcome my partner. Mi buen amigo, Ivelisse Vélez!" Ivelisse walks out with Hernandez and Tigre Uno. Hernandez takes the mic and says "Estamos de vuelta! MEXICAN AMERICA" He says. Christy then goes on to say that there will be a tournament. "Knockouts Tag Tournament". *ODB finds the returning Brooke in catering and decides to ask her about the letter to EY. Brooke admits that EY has been helping her perfect her Tilt-a-whirl takedown. Saying she wanted to practise with Jessie but he was busy with other chicks. OBD accepts the excuse and Brooke apologises. ODB asks whats Brooke's deal now that she is back. Brooke says she is done with Bully Ray. ODB offers Brooke to be her tag partner for the tournament and Brooke accepts. *Next episode sees the return of former TNA Tag Champion, Taylor Wilde. She says she's back after she got a call and contract. She's back for the gold. Her Tag Partner will be announced soon. *Christy calls out all the KO's in their teams. She has their names all in a jar and gets DJ Zema Ion to reveal the matches. *Velvet and Angelina win the tag belts after pinning Rosita and Ivelisse. *ODB and Brooke go to MVP and ask him if he would let them start a Mixed Tag Division. ODB makes the point that many wrestlers travel to cities and just sit in the locker room. MVP sees what she means and sees how well the TNA World Cup went. He agrees and said they have to sort out the teams and stuff themselves. ODB goes to EY and asks to be partners. EY loves the idea and says he liked being Knockouts Tag Champion with his wife. Brooke goes to Davey Richards to be his partner. *The TNA Intergender Tag Team Championship is introduced. Again, it's a ten-team elimination match *Teams: **ODB and EY **Miss Tessmacher and Davey Edwards **Gail Kim and Christopher Daniels **Lei'd Tapa and Bobby Lashley **Rosita and Tigre Uno **Ivelisse and Hernandez **Shanna and Chris Sabin **Brittney and Kenny King **Taryn and EC3 **Taylor Wilde and Manik *The Winners of the Intergender Tag Titles is Taylor Wilde and Manik after Taylor and Manik simultaniously eliminate Brittney/King, Rosita/Tigre Uno, Gail/Daniels and Taylor gets the pin on Ivelisse. *Christy and MVP have a meeting and agree that the KO's are really becoming the main stars of the show. Which is good for the company after such grueling years. MVP says he's proud of Christy's work. Christy reckons MVP should put Abyss in a title match for his TV title. And MVP says Christy should see if the KO's would be interested in a TNA Knockouts TV Championship. *Christy cuts a promo telling the KO's that there will be a new title, the KO's TV Champion title. She says it will be an elimination match. *Participants in the KO TV Champion Title: **Angelina Love **Gail Kim **ODB **Madison Rayne **Velvet **Brooke **Taylor Wilde *Brooke wins the TV Champion title by pinning Taylor Wilde. Angelina and Velvet get disqualified for hitting Madison and ODB with their Tag Titles. Gail sets up Taylor for the eat defeat, but Brooke rolls in for the pin. Brooke and Taylor square off. Brooke spears Taylor and hits the Tess-Shocker for the win. *Taylor Wilde and Manik retain their titles against Rosita and Tigre Uno. (Xplosion) *Angelina and Velvet retain the tag titles against Rosita and Ivelisse. *Madison has a one-on-one match with Taryn. Velvet and Angelina at ringside for Taryn and Brittney and Brooke at Madison's side. Madison retains. *Lei'd Tapa vs Angelina in a singles match, Tapa winning. (Xplosion) *Brittney vs Velvet in a singles match, Velvet winning. (Xplosion) *Contendership match for Madison's title: Angelina, Brooke, Taylor and Rosita. Rosita wins. *Velvet vs Brooke for the TV title. Brooke retains. *Mercedes Martinez debuts against Angelina but loses due to interferance from Taryn. *Angelina and Velvet retain their tag titles to Shanna and Lei'd Tapa. *Taylor Wilde and Manik retain their titles to Brittney and Kenny King. Category:Ersason219